


The Baby and The Ghost Pilot

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Ghosts, Haunted Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A human girl who accidentally enters a old house which is haunted by the ghost of a girl.





	The Baby and The Ghost Pilot

[The pilot starts off with a old house] 

[Door bell rings]

[Thunder crash]

[Creepy music plays]

[Shows a montage of Gabi meets strange creatures always scaring her] [Mariluz and Gabi take a friend selfie] [Logo shows up] 

[Shows a normal day of a old house] 

[A human baby girl with a reddish pink cat hat crawling to a old house and accidentally ring the door bell]

[Thunder crash]

Gabi: Uh-oh? [open the door]

[Thunder crash]

[When Gabi walks,creepy paintings seem to follow her with their eyes]

[Gabi enters the room and turn on the light. She look shocked at the sight of creepy dolls. Horrifying shock music is playing while all of those things are shown.]

Gabi: Uh-oh?

[A ballet musical box is shown on a table.]

[Creepy musical box playing]

[Gabi heard a creepy girl singing]

Gabi: [whimpering]

[Thunder crash]

[A girl's ghost appear behind Gabi]

Gabi: [squeals]

Mariluz: I'm sorry i didn't mean to startled you

Gabi: Yes

Mariluz: I'm Mariluz what's yours

Gabi: [finally speaking] Gabi

[Mariluz holding Gabi until she sneezes]

Gabi: Oh No

Mariluz: [growls]


End file.
